


Amoureux Academy

by SugaryRemus, tinasnewt



Series: Amoureux Academy [2]
Category: Amoureux Academy, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Australasia Magic School AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Is no where near historically accurate, Mentions of Racism, Mentions of Sexual Assault, PoC Roles, Pretend the first fleet was in the 1500, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRemus/pseuds/SugaryRemus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: The thrill of life never came to Danny. His sub-par house and job gave him something to wake up to, but there was no enthusiasm in his day to day. He was happy though, living this fine life.That was the problem. His life was only fine, no excitement or adventure and nothing to be overly happy about.So at age 23, he packed a satchel, bade his parents goodbye and set out on the adventure of a lifetime. His only problem, he had never left his village before and had no idea how to survive outside of civilisation.





	1. Strange Woman  And Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my first ever fanfic. I have extensive planning on this fic and have been planning it for over two years. This fic will be update every day and will have multiple stories in this series. I hope you enjoy it as much as i do, also the first chapter is very short. I just want to introduce everybody and not pile on info but the chapters will get bigger i promise.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The thrill of life never came to Danny. His sub-par house and job gave him something to wake up to, but there was no enthusiasm in his day to day. He was happy though, living this fine life.

That was the problem. His life was only fine, no excitement or adventure and nothing to be overly happy about. 

So at age 23, he packed a satchel, bade his parents goodbye and set out on the adventure of a lifetime. His only problem, he had never left his village before and had no idea how to survive outside of civilisation. 

That’s probably why he ended up where he was at the moment.

Wet, terrified and drowning. 

***

Danny's ears were ringing so loud he thought his head might explode. A sharp stone was sticking into his back and as much as he tried moving to get the stone out from underneath him, two small but strong hands held him down. 

As his senses started coming back to him, Danny heard a voice that sounded far off, yelling at him repeatedly. He couldn't make out many words but the mysterious persons voice sounded frantic. 

"Are you ok?". Hacking up the water that filled his lungs, Danny sat up and came face to face with a young female. Her hair was black with streaks of brown near the ends and it fell down past her shoulders. Her tanned skin almost blended in with the light brown dirt and her dress was soaking up to the knees.

The thing that captured Danny's attention the most was her hazel eyes. A dark green fading out into a peacock blue, starring worriedly into his. 

The woman pulled back at his starring gaze and stood up. Brushing her skirt she looked out into the water, shaking her head. 

"Darn Magawelli, you're the fifth muggle its attacked this week" Picking up a stone, she threw it into the water and yelled, "You watch yourself, or I'll curse all eight of your tentacles to slap you simultaneously!" 

Magawelli? Muggle? Danny had never heard such words and he briefly wondered if this woman was mad. 

All he remembered was stripping his boots and socks, and going for a swim in the lake. Next thing you know, he's being pulled out of the water by this strange woman and sitting puzzledly on the shore. 

"Uh-excuse me, wh-who are you?" The woman spins around and flinches, almost as if she had forgotten someone else was there. Starring at him for a few seconds, she steps forward and offers her hand. 

"Call me Barb."


	2. To Obliviate Or Not To Obliviate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "S-so, you're a witch?". 
> 
> "Yes I am".
> 
> Intrigued yet slightly frightened, Danny looked up into her face and let out a shaky breath.
> 
> "Ar-are you going to turn me into a toad?"

"Call me Barb." 

The newly named woman turned quickly on her heels and searched around the shore, poking around in bushes and kicking through sand.

"Blasted thing, I always drop it when I apparate." Danny stared in confusion as Barb searched the area, picking up sticks here and there and dropping them with a huff.

He felt like running, but a voice in the back of his head told him to stay. With curiosity getting the better of him, Danny stood up and walked cautiously over to Barb.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Just as he had plucked up enough courage to speak, Barb grabbed a smooth dark brown stick and held it victoriously in the air, a huge grin plastered across her face.

"No, that won't be necessary." "Now if you would be so kind to stand still while I obliviate you, that would be most appreciated". 

Barb stepped forward and raised her wand, pointing it towards Danny's forehead. Ducking quickly, he stepped back and held his hands up defensively, a look of confusion mixed with terror.

"Whoa there, what do all these words you keep babbling on about mean?" "Muggle, obliviate, Magwoli-"

"It's Magawelli." Barb interjected while fidgeting with her wand. An agitated look had taken over her face. 

"That's beside the point, what do all those words mean?"

Barb starred at Danny for a few seconds, let out an animated sigh and lowered her wand. She seemed to have an argument in her head about what to say next and he was just about to leave when she blurted out, "They're magical terms!"

Stopping in his tracks, Danny turned and looked the woman up and down. She was very pretty and he assumed she was half Aboriginal, due to her darker skin. Unlike his fellow European counterparts, Danny had no problems with the indigenous and frequently interacted with them. Shaking his head, Danny realised he had been starring at Barb for far longer than what was deemed appropriate.

He quickly looked away and cleared his throat, awkwardly shuffling in the dirt.

"S-so, you're a witch?". 

"Yes I am".

Intrigued yet slightly frightened, Danny looked up into her face and let out a shaky breath.

"Ar-are you going to turn me into a toad?" A few seconds of silence was followed by two minutes of Barb laughing hysterically, clutching her stomach and trying not to cry. When she had finally calmed down, she looked pityingly at him and grinned.

"No, I will not turn you into a toad, but I will have to obliviate you". Barb went to raise her wand again but Danny interjected.

"What does obliviate mean?"

Sighing again, Barb slipped her wand into her other hand and stepped towards Danny.

"It means I wipe your memory. You've seen and heard far too much and I can't have you blabbing off to your drinking friends about this. Now, if you are finished with the questions, I really need to obliviate you now." 

"Please don't, I want to know more". The look on Danny's face made Barb stop in her tracks and a questioning look came over her face.

"Now why would I do that? How do I know I can trust you not to run off to the nearest village and tell everyone about me?".

Seconds past as Danny tried to form an appropriate response and he luckily found the right words as Barb raised her wand.

"I have a boring life. This seems interesting and I want to actually learn something new. That is why I set out on this journey in the first place". He paused to steady his breath as he had quickly fumbled out the words so she wouldn’t obliviate him. Seeing that what he was saying was sinking in, he continued, "You could teach me about your life and how all of- this works, and you can obliviate me at any time you want and send me on my way if I get to pushy or annoying". 

Barb contemplated this for a while and after having an inner battle with herself, she slid her wand into the sleeve of her dress and held out her hand. 

"You have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh here is chapter 2! I didn't feel very good about only putting up one small chapter so here ya go! Thank you to my two wonderful editors who helped me fix up the first chapter. I will be putting their @ in the next chapter as this chapter was not edited by them and i will aslo be adding their @ to every future chapter that they help write. This story is updated every day so stay tuned. Criticism is always welcomed x


	3. Life Isn't Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was dangerous really, to let him keep his memory, but Barb wanted friends and statue of secrecy be damned if they were muggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter done! Im gonna be busy this afternoon so i wont have time for a new chapter. This is the unedited version so it porbably has heaps of mistakes from my 2 am writing. I will be posting the edited version by my editors tomorrow. But for now, enjoy

Barb listened to the quiet, rhythmed breathing next to her. As she looked up into the night sky, a dark shadow flew across, blocking out stars.

She inhaled the clear, sweet scent of the air and marveled in the way the wind caressed her body, calming her nerves.

It was dangerous really, to let him keep his memory, but Barb wanted friends and statue of secrecy be damned if they were muggles.

The young man that took residence next to her turned in his sleep so his muscular body was facing hers. He was a handsome man, but had that simple look about him. Like he didn't really focus on his appearance. His short brown hair lay just above his ears and while his eyes were closed, she could remember the beautiful muddy brown colour they were.

Stop it Barb, you're going to have to obliviate him sooner or later.

The world was a cruel place. That was exactly why Barb was out here in the middle of nowhere.

Born to an Aboriginal mother and an English father, Barb was taken away from her tribe at a young age. The European settlers forced her into their way of life and all Barb longed for was to return to her mother.

One day while feeding the animals at the orphanage, Barb saw her chance to escape. So she bolted towards the fence and never looked back. The yells of the sisters and guards to come back only made Barb run faster.

While closing in on the fence, she spotted a huge chain that sealed the gate firmly shut. Grabbing a nearby rock, Barb smashed the chain once and it broke instantly with hardly any force, almost like magic.

She ran for three days straight, following a nearby river that she had overheard the sisters talking about. Her attempts to find people were frivolous. Until day six.

A family of five ran into Barb while they were fishing in the river. Barb saw the eldest man, who she assumed to be the father, rise a fish into the air without a hook and levitate it onto a rock. She starred in shock and the family beckoned her over.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Barb ventured over and the family started telling stories of their world and the gift of magic. The father, who she found out to be named Bouddi, took out a long stick and moved it over Barb's body. A few seconds past and nothing happened, but a bright light suddenly emitted from Barb for a few seconds, then disappeared.

The father smiled warmly at her and invited her to stay with them, so he could teach her the ways of magic. For years, she lived with the family and they eventually carved her a wand out of Lacebark. On her eighteenth birthday, Barb confessed that she wanted to go and live her own life and discover the world. The deep want to find her mother had died over the years, as the prospects of finding her were slim to none.

So, on a sunny morning, the family gave her a sack filled with food and wished her luck on her journey. Although sad to see her family go, she had to start living her life. She travelled all over Australia, made many friends and discovered even more about the secret world of magic.

While camping in an open region of land in Darwin, Barb heard frantic cries for help down by the lake. Suspecting that another poor muggle had played victim to the Magawelli, a massive octopus like creature, she apparated down to the lake and dropped her wand.

What appeared to be a young man drowning in the lake was being thrashed about by a massive tentacle. With no time to look for her wand, Barb waded out in the water and used wandless magic to immobolise the massive creature.

The Magawelli froze and the man slipped out of its grasp, splashing into the water. Barb pulled him frantically to the shore and checked to see if he was still breathing. His chest was rising and falling in a slow but steady rhythm but he appeared to be knocked out.

 

The events of the day played over and over in Barb's mind and she couldn't help wonder who exactly this man was. They had talked for hours after agreeing to not obliviate him. He was the first muggle Barb had met that hadn't treated her magic with hostility.

It was refreshing and it was nice to have her magic marveled over and appreciated.

Pulling her knees to her chest and making sure her wand was safely tucked into her sleeve, Barb turned in to face Danny.

Maybe, just maybe, this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

And who knows, maybe even something more.


	4. Racial Slurs And Feelings Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings for a muggle were dangerous, and Barb considered regretfully that she might have to obliviate Danny sooner than she had hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic during science class and somehow didn't get in trouble for it. I hope you enjoy it, comments are appreciated <3\. I wanted to invlove some of the racial issues that half aboriginal, half white children faced and still faced up until the late 1980's in Australia. If the use of the word half-caste offends you i am more than willing to remove it. Thanks Ci again for editing. 
> 
> But anyways, i hope you enjoy.

"Where do you come from?" The small fire crackled to life, its embers bursting into the air then slowly floating toward the ground. Barb pushed a few logs around with a long stick and when she was finally satisfied with the flame, she plopped down unceremoniously next to Danny.

"I'm not really sure, I'm a half-caste you see." Barb fidgeted uncomfortably next to Danny, as if talking about her race made her uncomfortable. 

"Why do you call yourself the horrible name white man gave to you?" He asked inquisitively, shuffling abit closer to Barb. The warmth of the fire had picked up and the small base of a home they had started making stood still behind them. In return for teaching him about magic, Danny promised to make Barb a house and once the house was done Danny would leave. 

She had observed however, over the last few weeks that Danny had been building rather slowly. Continuously stopping to chat or compliment Barb on her magic. Whenever he saw her returning from the lake he would drop all his tools and run to help her carry her pale. 

He was a kind man, filled with only a want to learn. Never acting in anger or hostility, Danny had become important to Barb and she grew fonder of him by every passing day. 

"It’s the only identity I've ever had. Plus, it’s the only thing the white man has ever allowed me call myself. What do you suggest I call myself then!?" Barb noted that her tone had become quite accusatory, even though she never meant to make Danny feel bad. A dejected look came over his face and he moved away from her, turning the fish that hung over the fire. 

The awkward silence lasted for what felt like years, but was really only a few minutes. Trying to think of something to talk about, Barb remembered that Danny had never fully explained why he was on the road. 

"Why are you out here, in the middle of nowhere?" Danny sensed the sudden change of topic and grasped onto it, animatedly jumping into discussing his old life. He told Barb of his loving parents and his job as a blacksmith, the two story house he lived in for all his childhood and his pet dog, Aktaion.

The uncomfortable atmosphere faded away quickly and was replaced with laughter, re-telling of old memories and countless spells that Barb produced to show off in front of Danny. 

While eating their third fish for that night, Barb suddenly realised how close she was settled next to Danny. She could almost map out every freckle that lined the bridge of his nose, and could smell the earthy scent that surrounded him. 

Blushing, Barb jumped up quickly, knocking Danny's elbow in the process. Apologizing profusely, she turned quickly and settled into her little tent she had made, starring out at the lake from the flap that blew in the breeze. 

Feelings for a muggle were dangerous, and Barb considered regretfully that she might have to obliviate Danny sooner than she had hoped for.


	5. The Dangers Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't understand you then, but I got to know you! You don't act in fear, you're not afraid of my magic… of the unknown. Why?! You made it so hard to obliviate you on that first day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry ive been away for awhile. I was really sick and i broke my laptop. But im back now with an unedited chapter. Im about to go in parent teacher interviews and ive literally just finished typing up this chapter draft. Once i sat in front of my teachers and got roasted for two hours, i will ask my editor to edit this chapter. please leave a comment with how you feel about the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Barb awoke with a crick in her neck and her blanket completely missing. A gust of wind made her shiver and she pulled her knees to her chest, her teeth chattering like crazy. 

She lay there, recounting the events of the night before. She had put some of her angers onto Danny and she felt miserable. In true gentleman fashion however, he had forgiven her straight away. 

That’s what was so great about him. Where other muggles coward in fear, he sat rapt in attention, all eyes on her. Yearning for something new and different. Five weeks had past of Danny building a house, and Barb talking about magic.  
Topics that she could talk about were running low and Barb feared of whether or not she could obliviate him. 

Her mind was made up. It would be easier to obliviate him while he was asleep, so she wouldn’t have to face him. 

Stepping out into the night, Barb could see the fire was still smoldering, the ashes collecting in small piles on the ground. Distant croaks of tree frogs and the howls of dingoes gave the camp area a raw, natural feel. The long, dark pastel green grass swayed with the wind, molding under Barb's feet as she slowly stalked over to Danny's tent. 

Raising her wand, she reached out for the flap, pulling it slowly back. "I'm…so so…sorry, Dan-".

'Are you going to obliviate me?" 

The sudden voice behind her made Barb jump, making her dropping her wand in the process. Her heart raced in her chest and felt like it was going to explode. Caught in the act of obliviating her only friend, the guilt and shame getting to her now. 

"I understand if you have to. I won't hold it against you… All good things must come to an end." 

Looking into his eyes, Barb could see the expected sadness, but something else lingered there.

Fear. 

The tears started trickling down her face, one by one. No matter how hard she tried, Barb couldn't close the flood gates in her eyes. Everything was pouring out, her mother, the orphanage, the family she left behind. Everything she ever held dear was taken away, ripped out of her hands and everyone time something was stolen, her grip got weaker and weaker. 

Reality had a cruel way of playing out life, but Barb was sick of letting go. This time she would hold on and never let go. 

It wasn't illegal to be friends with a muggle, even marrying them was fine. It was the maniacal pure bloods that despised anyone of muggle descent that you had to worry about. 

Danny took three quick paces until he was standing right in front of Barb. He took her hands in his own and brought them close to his chest. Looking into her eyes, he leaned in and hugged her slowly, resting her head under his chin.

"Life is filled with making friends and letting them go. It’s a constant lesson, but you will be alright, Barb. Ive had the most exciting time of my life… and I accomplished exactly what I left home for. You gave me an adventure, but you always have to go home." 

Barb stirred his words around in her head. The most terrifying thing was that he was right. She knew she would have to obliviate him sooner or later, and now she wished she had done it on the first day. 

Danny was different. He was kind, patient and his mind just worked so differently to his fellow man's. He wasn't afraid of the unknown, and he didn't mind not knowing certain things. 

Lifting her eyes to meet his, Barb could see his longing to stay, but the understanding of why he thought he couldn't.

"I never had to obliviate you. It's not against the law for us to be friends with muggles." Barb untangled herself from Danny and sat on the nearest log, drawing swirls in the dirt with her hand.

"But… you said-"

"I didn't understand you then, but I got to know you! You don't act in fear, you're not afraid of my magic… of the unknown. Why?! You made it so hard to obliviate you on that first day."

Danny blinked in surprise at Barb's sudden outburst. The answer to her question was so simple in his mind, yet he lacked the courage to say it. But Barb's increasing temper had to be soothed with an answer, and whether he liked it or not, Danny would have to give one. 

"Because its beautiful."


	6. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I made a life for myself on this lake, would you join me?" Barb's stomach churned and she felt as if she would throw up. She had never felt so nervous in her life and Danny's inquisitive glare didn't help the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is probably riddled with mistakes but im exhausted so im really sorry. Leave a comment on what you liked and what you want to happen next. Enjoy ;)

A beat of silence rang through the air as Barb digested Danny's words. Beautiful? 

"I..I don't understand. How is it… beautiful?" Danny's face went from one of sorrow to humour, the corner of his lips forming a small smile. "You really don't see how amazing your gift is, do you?" 

Everything seemed clearer now. Barb looked back on all the times she had performed magic for Danny, and realised what she had done. Her patronus, a Tasmanian devil, would be a creature unseen to Danny. Growing flowers out of burnt wood and turning rats into cups, the most exquisite thing you had ever seen. 

"Why do you want to stay here, with me?" Barb vaguely gestured to the lake, where the early rays of dawn shimmered over the surface. The forest that surrounded the back of the almost finished house and half the lake, emitted its usual sounds, although seeming slightly quieter than usual. Various birds flew overhead, squawking and cackling at each other as they fought over territory. 

"How could someone not want to stay here?" Danny starred at Barb puzzled, as if the answer was as clear as glass. "This place makes me happy. I have the most breath taking view every morning, ive seen extraordinary things that my fellow ordinary man and women only dream about. If someone got the chance to spend time with a kind, gifted person, do you think they would turn their nose up at the offer?"

Danny made an excellent point and the stubborn side of Barb itched to retort something smart back. But Danny didn't deserve snarky comments. He deserved a friend that would inspire him and protect him. A friend that would love him and help him with every obstacle he would ever face. 

You've got to be that friend, Barb. Or otherwise you're going to lose him. 

"If I made a life for myself on this lake, would you join me?" Barb's stomach churned and she felt as if she would throw up. She had never felt so nervous in her life and Danny's inquisitive glare didn't help the matter. 

Time seemed to tick on forever as Danny inwardly processed Barb's proposal. After what seemed like years, he looked up into Barb's eyes and smiled a most knee wobbling smile. 

 

"Absolutely."


	7. Indescribable Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Danny had cared and loved for many people in his life, no one had ever held his hearts attention like this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! I finally wrote one from Dannys pov. If you find any mistakes pleas tell me. Im writing this at 2:30 in the morning (oops) enjoy and leave a comment telling me how you felt about it.

The midnight sky lit up the land with more light than the sun ever could. The open walled first floor of the newly finished house gave a view of the lake as it sparkled in the moonlight. Danny turned over in his sleep for what felt like the fiftieth time. A thought was plaguing his mind and no matter how hard he tried to block it out, its constant nagging kept him awake. 

Six weeks prior, Barb had asked Danny if he could make a life in this house, on the side of the lake. The thought of moving away was so dreadful to Danny that he had nightmares about it. 

In those weeks, Danny and Barb had learned many things about each other and the nature of their relationship started to change. 

Danny's hand lingered a few seconds longer whenever he passed something to Barb, longing to keep contact if only for a moment and Barbs eyes lingered on Danny even after he had turned around or walked away.

Every time she performed magic or told a story, his heart would flutter and excitement ran through his veins.

A slight snore brought Danny's attention to Barb's sleeping figure. His makeshift bed on one side of the room while Barbs was pushed up against the wall on the other. The rise and fall of her body was slow and shallow, the rhythm never breaking. He observed her slightly round cheeks and long eyelashes, the way her nose crinkled in frustration over her dream. Her shiny, soft hair reminded him of dark mahogany wood and the way she curled up in a protective ball made his heart slight ache in his chest.

Thinking even for a moment that there were people out there who hated Barb, all because of her skin colour made Danny extremely upset. She was so full of life and added such wonder to everything she interacted with. Almost three months with her felt like living years with your most admired friend. 

Barb turned in her sleep, mumbling on about things Danny had never heard about. The nagging thought made its way back into his mind, annoying him to no end. 

While Danny had cared and loved for many people in his life, no one had ever held his hearts attention like this before. A new feeling that made his stomach churn as if a thousand butterflies were flapping around in it, but also a feeling that made him grin like crazy. 

 

It was obvious. Danny Eccleston was truly, irrevocably in love with Barb.


	8. Jaw Dropping Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll give you a few minutes." Barb grabbed her leather book and smiled one last time at Danny, before swinging the front door open and skipping out towards the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter. Things are finally picking up between Barb and Danny and i couldnt be happier. Enjoy.

"Don't let him get away!" A thunderous splash in the lake sent water flying everywhere, drenching Danny's clothes. 

The Magawelli ducked and darted its away around the banks, succesfully escaping Barb's stunning spells. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" The large body of the octupus like creature stalled to a halt, crashing into the muddy shore. Barb picked up her skirt and ran to the creatures side, making sure it didn't have any injuries. Her frantic note taking and sketching came to a halt as the beast lifted its head. 

The beak-like mouth opened slightly and a distressed, longing call rang out, making both Barb and Danny clutch their ears. 

"Shhhh, its ok. I won't hurt you. I only want to see your crystal." 

The six sided stone that stuck out slightly from the magawellis head shone a deep blue, temporarily blinding Barb. Reaching out a hand tentatively, she ran her fingers up and down the creatures spine, calming it a great deal. Barb took out her leather book and made various sketches with her coal, being articulate with detail and making sure every drawing was correct.

Danny observed the scene playing out in front of him and smiled. While she worked, Barb patted the creature and sung a calming tune to it in a language he didn't understand. Its breathing slowed and its massive oval eyes fluttered shut, falling into a light sleep. 

After a couple of minutes, Barb carefully retracted her hand and whistled, waking the Magawelli up. A quick flash of dark purple and brown and the creature was gone. Letting out a long heled breath, she turned quickly on her heals and started making her way back to the house, pausing once to look out on the lake.

"You were amazing with the Magawelli." Barb sorted through the clutter on her desk before finding the right sheet and snatching it up. Lifting her head, it seemed she had only just processed what he said.

"Oh, thank you. Its just about being gentle and showing them you mean no harm." Barb smiled up at Danny and looked him straight in the eyes. He was close enough to see the small, dark brown freckles under her eyelids. A beat of silence and Danny blushed a deep red, turning away from embarrassment. Minutes passed as the two worked on separate things in silence, occasionally taking a sneaky glance. 

Danny decided to break the ice and made his way over to her table. "That's what's so great about you Barb, how gentle and kind you are." A red tinge of the cheeks followed by an appreciative smile let Danny know that his compliment was appreciated. He truly meant it though, she was a magnificent witch but was able to create magic even without her gift. 

Danny turned to leave, only to have his hand grabbed suddenly and to be spun around. A few seconds notice was all that he had before Barb leaned in slowly and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Pulling back immediately, Barb could see Danny's wide eyes and the way his jaw slacked off. 

She smirked and let out an airy laugh, Danny's reaction being expected but still surprising. "Are you going to stare off into the distance all day, or are you going to make an actual response?" Barb was grinning like mad now as Danny struggled for words, opening his mouth to speak several times, only to shut it seconds later. 

"I'll give you a few minutes." Barb grabbed her leather book and smiled one last time at Danny, before swinging the front door open and skipping out towards the lake.


	9. I Do Not Need Saving... But Help Never Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've loved you for quite some time now, Danny Eccleston… and what you did for me today has proven to my own heart that you are the kindest man I have ever known. I'm a strong person. I have always had to be, but I feel safe when I'm with you and I never feel as if I need to prove myself to you. I want to keep you close forever, so if you will have me…. then I am yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back! I felt really bad for taking such a long break so here is a bigger than usual chapter. Also its really unedited so pleas epoint out any mistakes you find. I hope you enjoy! Please comment down below on what you thought of this chapter.

The unexpected kiss still confused Danny. Did she like him? He shook himself out of his haze and looked around the house, confused by Barbs absence. The scenario ran through his head over and over again, playing with his emotions and insecurities. Obviously she has to like me just a little bit to kiss me. Does she feel the same way? Why is romance so scary and complicated? 

Danny started to freak at the thought of even facing Barb again. His stomach felt like it had jumped over a cliff and was now bouncing around at 100 miles per second. He felt like puking as he made his way over to the window, peering out to see where Barb had run off to. No sign of her anywhere could be seen, just the clear, vast lake and the odd ripple from the Magawelli. Confused, he opened the dinghy wooden door and out onto the shore, looking around. 

He checked behind the house, in the tall grass that surrounded the area and in the shed filled with his tools. Danny started to feel sick in the stomach again, but out of deep worry. 

"Barb! Where are you?!" The echo of his calls hit empty space. The rustling of leaves and absence of Barb's chatter left a blanket of eeriness around the area.

A sudden high-pitched frantic scream made Danny jump and spin towards the lake. It seemed to have come from the other side of the lake where the most fish swam. He took off and bolted towards where the scream came from, stopping only once to grab his axe. 

The muddy ground made sprinting difficult, but Danny kept going, recovering from every slip and fall. In the distance, three figures came into view. Two of them looked tall and buff. The one that was visible from the front had a malicious grin plastered to his dirty face, his eyes glinting as if a pirate had found its treasure. 

The third figure however, was short and had light brown skin, with long hair. Danny inhaled sharply, realising the third figure was Barb.

One of the men held Barb against his chest, running his free hand up her side. Her eyes were red with tears but she was fighting back, trying to escape his grasp.

"Would ya stop struggling you stupid bitch! No one's gonna save ya." The second man, shorter than the first, started sauntering his way over to Barb, reaching out for the hem of her dress. Danny kept running but before he could even raise his axe, Barb let out one last scream of anger before a bright white light flashed through the air, temporarily blinding Danny. 

He dropped to the ground and covered his eyes from the flash. An ear splitting ringing sound burst his ears, rendering him immobile. The pain from the flash mixed with the ringing made him rock in pain, his eyes starting to tear up. 

After a few seconds, only a few splotches of white remained in Danny's vision and he could hear again. The sight before him was a messy one.

Barb stood as if every bone in her body was about to break. Her ragged breathing matched Danny's and a large cut went across her exposed chest. The two men lay unconscious, one's body twisted in a way that made him look like a rag doll. 

"D…Danny?" Barb took one last desperate look into his eyes before collapsing to the ground. Dropping his axe, Danny rushed over to her side, picking her up bridal style, and started to walk back towards the house. He noticed the cut had started to bleed more than a normal cut and his heart ached for the woman in his arms. The way those men touched her made him want to kill them, but cause them endless suffering before he did so. 

Danny kicked open the door to the house and gently lowered Barb onto his bed, as Barbs was upstairs. He pulled his blanket halfway up her body, making sure not to touch her cuts. "You're alright Barb. They won't get you here." 

Making his way back over to the men, Danny could see they were still unconscious. He felt like killing them right there but he knew that Barb deserved to question them, and possibly get a few punches in first. He unraveled the long, thick rope he had carried over and started tying both of the men up. 

Pulling them back towards the house was tiring and it took Danny ages. The two men weren't as big or buff as Danny though, with him measuring over 6'5. He propped the men up against one of the fence posts and tied multiple notes around them both. Once satisfied with his work, Danny made his way back inside to check Barb.

He slowly made his way over to where she lay unconscious. He felt her forehead but she suddenly bolted up, lashing out at him with her fists. Taking a few steps back, Danny knelt to the ground and covered his head with his hands, showing Barb he meant no harm.

When her breathing slowed, he carefully moved his arms from covering his eyes and looked up at her. Fear stained her eyes and it felt like it transferred to him, chilling him to the bones. 

Barb suddenly broke down in tears and fell to the ground towards Danny, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rubbing his hand on her back for comfort, he sat there on the ground with her until her sobs became the odd hiccup.

Pulling back, Barb stared into Danny's eyes and gave him a sad smile, "Thank you for saving me."

"I did nothing Barb. You let out the biggest scream I've ever heard and then suddenly a big bright light just flashed. When my eye sight came back, all I saw was the two men unconscious and you looking like you'd seen the gates of hell." 

A silence filled the air until Barb let out a sigh. "You brought me back here, you cleaned my wounds and knowing you, you probably brought those men back as well. Where are they? I just want to have a nice chat." 

The sound of struggling aided Barbs search for the malicious men who tried to kidnap her. She pushed the door open with so much force, it smashed in to the wall and came flying back at Danny. 

Barb raised her hand and swung a punch at the bigger man, causing his tooth to fly out of his mouth. Danny cringed at the crunching sound but felt no remorse.

"That'll teach you for next time you try to mess with a woman like me." Barb was fuming and if looks could kill, that man would've have been dead. 

Raising her wand, Barb smirked at the frightened looks on their faces. "Obliviate." Both man's eyes went murky and dazed looks came over their faces. Danny knew what the obliviating spell did, but Barbs next spell confused him. "Confundus. Now they will hand themselves in to the knights and will pay fairly for their crime."

The men started to rise as the ropes fell loosely to their feet. They walked in sync towards the forest opening, never stopping or looking back. Danny stood in shock as Barb passive aggressively opened the door to the house and slammed it. 

What just happened? Danny swung open the door to the house to find Barb standing in the middle of the room, looking right at him.

"I've loved you for quite some time now, Danny Eccleston… and what you did for me today has proven to my own heart that you are the kindest man I have ever known. I'm a strong person. I have always had to be, but I feel safe when I'm with you and I never feel as if I need to prove myself to you. I want to keep you close forever, so if you will have me…. then I am yours." 

Danny stood there in shock, starring at Barb. Her words were still processing in his brain as she turned to leave, the red of her cheeks signaling her embarrassment. If he wanted to tell her how he felt, Danny would have to speak now, "Barb, wait!.... You asked me earlier today if I was going to respond to your kiss. Well I think I've found my response." Danny paused to take a breath and Barb's urging look made him mumble his words out, too quick to understand.

"You have such a kind but… loud heart, if that makes sense. Your gift is so pure and every time you perform something, it pulls me into another world in which I could only dream of understanding. Today, you didn't need my help to defend yourself. I love you because I know you would never change for anybody, and you would never force me to change." 

Her shocked expression made Danny realised the words he had blurted out in his haste to keep her in the room. His frantic apologising was quickly quietened by Barb practically throwing herself into Danny's arms, hugging him for dear life.

He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping in mind her still healing cut.

Barb pulled back to look him in the eye and flashed him a smirk. "I'm going to kiss you, Danny Eccleston, so if there is any objections please speak them now."

Danny returned a smile and spoke as smugly as Danny Eccleston could.

"I have no objections."


	10. What Has Happened Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! Finally to double digits. Also, the next chapter may or may not be a smut one so get excited my dudes. Ill make sure its not essential to the plot so if you wanna skip it you can.

The warm rays of dawn shone through the open wall of the house. Barb stretched her arms till they rested against the backboard, letting out a sigh of content as she breathed in deeply. The sheets had a new softness to them as they molded over her skin. 

Wait, my skin? Barb bolted up and realised she wasn't wearing her night clothes. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson red at the thought of Danny seeing her undressed. A feeling of excitement pooled in her lower stomach and it confused her to no end. 

A sudden groan and rustling of the sheets made Barb jump and fall out of the bed. She hit the wooden floor with a painful thud and her elbow throbbed like mad. Barb grabbed the edge of the sheet and pulled, trying to lift herself up, but pulled the blanket off the bed in the process. 

The sight before her left her in shock.

Danny's lean, muscular form lay across the other side of her bed. His larger body hung off the side and his lower half was covered by a thin sheet, which Barb recognised as his blanket. 

A million thoughts hit her brain at once and events of the previous night came back..

***

"What do you mean, you can 'fly'". Barb smirked at Danny's amazement and affectionately hit his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. The fire burning in the recently built chimney radiated a blanket of warmth, giving the room a comfortable feeling. The silence that filled the room was peaceful and Barb reveled in the bliss. 

"I love you". 

Barb randomly said this often, always reassuring Danny he was important in her life. His heart fluttered every time she said, lifting his mood instantly. He pulled her closer to him so their eyes were level. He caught a glimpse of the simple, silver metal band that fitted perfectly on her finger. Three weeks after fully confessing their love for each other, Barb and Danny went to the nearest muggle village and eloped.

Barb was sad that she had no family, but she wanted to call Danny hers, even if it meant eloping. It was short, but the sentiment was all the same as if it had been a big wedding. They spent their wedding night on the side of the lake, watching the sky for hours and marveling at its beauty. The next day they continued as normal until two weeks later. 

"Barb, do you want.... children?" The off hand question caught her by suprise and if she was honest, she hadn't given it much thought. 

"I would love children, but..." She strayed from her sentence and starred at Danny, expecting to see sadness but only receiving a confused look. "Not right now."

The room went silent and the newly wed couple starred at each other, each waiting for the other to speak first. Barb was the first to look away and she went back to her spellwork, acting as if the conversation hadn't even happened.


	11. Endless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want this to be perfect for you Barb. I want to remember this day, forever.” 
> 
> Barb nodded in agreement and returned her lips to Dannys. This time there was no eager rush. Just two young adults, trying to prove their love for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so ive never written smut before. I just decided to open up word and completely wing it and it took 2 hours but im very happy with the results. Also, i couldnt have done it without my great friend @tinasnewt who gave me ideas and checked it all for me. Enjoy x

“Danny…. wake up. Please”. Barb found herself crying while desperately shaking her husband. The thought of him despising her for throwing herself at him made the tears run faster. 

Danny’s eyes sprung open and he sat up quickly, wrapping Barb in his arms. “Shhhh… whats wrong my love?” 

Her sobs slowed and became the odd hiccup. Danny was reminded of another time Barb cried to him, and he didnt ever want to relive that memory. 

“W-what did we do? Last night.” Danny blinked at her and the confusion was evident on her face. 

“What do you mean?” He shifted so his whole body faced her and he dropped his arms to her side.

“Did we… have sex?” A slightly uncomfortable pregnant pause filled the room and Barb wanted to slap herself. 

“No, of course not. We were waiting…. weren’t we?” Dannys confusion didn't help her case and Barb let out an annoyed sigh. 

“Then why are we naked in my bed, Danny?” He looked around at the bedroom and tried to find the answer that was apparently so clear to Barb. 

“Isn't that what married couples do? Sleep in the same bed?”

The sun had started rising in the sky and the room gave off a glow. The large bed was up against the left side of the room and a wooden box at its end. A small dresser was the only other furniture that decorated the room and a small clay vase sat atop it, flowers growing healthily out of it. 

“Did i do something wrong? I am so sorry Barb i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable i- “. Barb jumped onto his lap and slid her legs around his, so she was straddling him. Grabbing both sides of his face, she brought it up to hers and connected their lips in a tender kiss. Danny brought his hand up to guide her head, the gentlest of grips on her waist with his other hand.

Barb moaned deep in her throat as the kiss escalated, her heart rate rising. The tip of her tongue slid across his, begging for entrance. 

The battle for dominance that Barb expected did not take place, with Danny willingly giving in to her hurried kiss. She massaged his tongue with hers and he moaned, the sound travelling all the way from his chest and into her mouth.

This had to have been the most exciting thing Barb had ever done. The man beneath her showed nothing but kindness and love and she knew fully in her mind, she was ready to show him her love. 

Barb wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in even closer. Their bare chests collided and she could feel his heartbeat thumping like crazy in his chest. Her hands trailed down his muscular arms and made their way south. Danny suddenly pulled back and breathed heavily, his lips slightly swollen from Barbs eagerness. “I need to know that this is what you want, Danny. You are my everything, and i'm ready to give you all of me.” 

The young couple gazed longingly into each other's eyes, their pupils hazed over with love and lust. 

“I want this to be perfect for you Barb. I want to remember this day, forever.” 

Barb nodded in agreement and returned her lips to his. This time there was no eager rush. Just two young adults, trying to prove their love for one another. 

Danny wrapped his arms around Barbs waist and moved them so he lay on top of her. Careful not to crush her with his weight, he placed light kisses on the corners of her mouth, than jaw, and down her neck. Barb gasped in excitement as he kissed the top of her chest, the coil growing tighter in her stomach. 

She was caught by surprise as Danny kissed her breast, causing her to arch into him and let out a low, erotic groan. He repeated his actions a few times before biting softly on her nipple. The jolt of pleasure mixed with slight pain made Barb moan even louder. 

Making his way down her stomach, Danny sensed Barbs eagerness and smiled softly. Lifting up one of her legs, he placed a tender kiss to her inner thigh and received a whine in return. He lifted the other leg and spread her legs apart slowly, a shaky breath leaving him. 

Her glistening folds already dripped wet for him. Danny looked up into Barb's eyes and his breath was taken away. Her pupils were almost completely dilated and her ragged breathing made her breasts rise and fall in a rapid pace. 

Leaning down for one final kiss, Danny sealed the intimate moment in Barb's memory forever. 

“I love you, Danny Eccleston.”

“And i love you, Barbara Eccleston.” Hearing her first name with his last never failed to make her heart soar. 

Pulling back, Danny slowly aligned the tip of his length with her entrance and let out another shaky sigh. He looked up one last time at Barb's face and she gave a shaky nod. 

Danny slowly sunk the head of his length into her centre, the couple each letting out a low moan. “Just do it, Danny. I can’t wait any longer.” Barb’s breathing grew even heavier as she she grabbed onto his lower arms, her nails sinking into his skin.

“Ar-are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.”

“Yes, im sure my love”.

Danny waited a few seconds until his arms stopped shaking, before sinking into Barb until his hips met hers. Danny moaned deep in his throat but Barb gasped with the pain. Her hands clasped onto his back and dragged downwards, her nails leaving long scratches. 

Danny sensed her wincing and immediately flinched. Barb, not wanting him to back out, held onto his head with one of her hands and ran her fingers through his hair. After her reassurance, Danny slowly pulled out and pushed his length back in again. He could feel how tight she was and how her walls were clenching around him, trying to accommodate the new size. 

Danny continued his slow thrusts in and out, making Barb moan louder and louder each time. After a while, he could sense her becoming restless again underneath him.

“Move f-faster Danny. Please.” The shear desperation in her voice encouraged his moment.  
With each thrust he picked up his pace until they both found their rhythm. 

Raising her hips into the air, Danny could enter her in a new angle and Barb cried out in pleasure as her g-spot was hit every time.

Minutes passed as the couple enjoyed their new found level of intimacy. Barb knew that this is where she belonged. With the love of her life who showed her more care and compassion than anyone had ever shown her in her life. She realised that making love to her husband was one of the most enjoyable things she had ever done, and the sounds of his satisfied groans egged her on even more. 

Barb let out a final cry before her orgasm took over her, making her whole body shake with ecstasy. Her walls clamped around Danny's length, the powerful aftershock still coursing through her. 

With a few final thrusts, Danny dropped his head next to Barbs ear and let out a guttural moan, his seed shooting out and filling Barb. 

The couple stayed in their position, panting from the rigorous movements. Danny slid his length out of Barbs sex and collapsed beside her, pulling her into a loving embrace. 

“That was..-”

“-Amazing,” Barb interjected, laying her head on Dannys chest. They lay there, content to spend the rest of the morning in each other's arms. Danny grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it up over the top of them. 

“I love you so much, Danny. I couldn't imagine my life without you.” 

Barb placed a lazy chastae kiss on his lips before snuggling into his side, her eyelids starting to droop. 

The last thing Danny remembered of the that morning was pulling Barb in closer and whispering in her ear. 

“I love you too.”


	12. Continue?

Hello everyone. My laptop broke and when I got a new one I completely forgot about this one! I'm just wondering if I should continue or not


End file.
